Memna
Memna is the 13th hidden Cybody and one of the four "Maiden" Cybodies hidden on Southern Cross Island piloted by one of the "Maidens of the Four Directions", Mizuno You, known also as the "West Maiden". Appearance Befitting its title as a Maiden cybody, Memna's design is distinctly more feminine in regards to its aesthetics than typically observed in other cybodies that do not belong to this select group. With the majority of its respective armour plating being fashioned into elegant and graceful curves, Memna exudes a serene and pure quality that is further enhanced by its porcelain white coloring and bright pink accents, observed most prominently in its long tuft of upright hair and peculiar abdominal cockpit. Memna also sports an unusual tiara, bearing the cybodys signature mark upon its front. Skills and Abilities Unlike the majority of other cybodies, who are instead classed as "warrior" types, Memna is entirely inept in battle, being devoid of any offensive capabilities as its considerable power is devoted exclusively to conferring additional protection to its respective seal. Maiden Powers The West Seal: Being a "maiden" cybody, Memna is an integral component within the West Seal, which in conjunction with the other seals limits the actions of every other cybody to the confines of Zero Time. Only its destruction results in the breaking of this seal, allowing the advancement of a single phase in a cybody's overall development and thus, letting their pilot access a higher stage of power. Barrier: Due to its critical role in the protection of the West Seal, Memna is perpetually surrounded by an enormous spherical barrier that is capable of blocking even powerful attacks originating from any direction, but this comes at the consequence of permanently and significantly limiting Memna's movements to the confines of the spheres interior. However, Memna can momentarily increase the defensive properties of this shield, signified by emission of blue light from both of its palms. Despite these precautions, the barrier can still be penetrated and even destroyed by a solitary strike from a cybody that wields a Star Sword. The West Seal.jpg|The West Seal that Memna protects. Memna Barrier.jpg|The barrier that is permanently erected around Memna. First Phase Clone: Memna's first phase ability apparently allows its pilot to fabricate an exact duplicate of themselves that possesses all of the typical defining characteristics of any normal human being, including an individual personality that is unique even from the person who serves as its basis. This circumstance can often result in the pair being thought as identical twins if they are observed together and unusually, allows the copy to potentially apprivoise with another cybody, as demonstrated by Mizuno's clone, Marino Yō. If the user of this ability deems it, they can transfer some of their duties onto the duplicate, such as the requirement of entering Zero Time upon the activation of a cybody. The effects of this power are seemingly maintained even after the destruction of the pilot's mark, which occurs after their respective seal is broken. Part in the Story Takuto's Mark After the Glittering Crux Brigade deceptively acquire the "West Maiden", a currently incapacitated Mizuno You is forced into the cockpit of her respective cybody, Memna, located in the confines of Zero Time. Awakening from her slumber while bathed in pink light, she attempts to impede Reiji Miyabi's approach by reinforcing her cybody's barrier, as Memna slowly descends downwards from the sky towards the awaiting Reshbal. Viciously slashing the immobile girl with the Star Sword "Diamant", Memna's shield is shattered and its mask fractures into numerous fragments, indicating that Mizuno's mark has been destroyed. With the West Seal now broken, the dimension screams in response, signifying the entrance into the Third Phase. Trivia * Memna's name is derived from the letter "Mem" of the Phoenician alphabet, which also serves as the respective mark of its pilot. Category:Cybodies Category:Maidens